Back in Your Arms
by city-of-bones-fan
Summary: Ash has been fighting dragons, making the world save for Mary-Lennttey but when he gets the offer to go back home to Mare, will he take it? what if his worst fears come true and Mare doesn't love him any more, and shes found some one else?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! The characters all belong to the wonderful L.J Smith.**  
**hey I wrote this out of boredom and it takes place a little after a year and its when ash and Mary- Lynnette see each other again. hope you like it! tell me what you think and please be honest!**

APOV

I stare out the planes window, were coming back from another mission. Fighting dragons isn't very fun and its HARD. The others are sleeping .Quinn, Rashel, Keller- who tried to stay up but couldn't quite make it.- Galen, Jez and Morgead. of course it was easier to kill a dragon with a wild power with us.  
No matter how worn out i was I couldn't bring my self to sleep. Something was nagging at me, but I knew what it was it had been nagging at me since i left Mary-lynnete a nagging voice that commanded ' go back to her,' but like all the other times I told the voice to shut up and leave me alone, but tonight it was stronger then usual. Maybe because I was in a small plane and everyone on was with their soulmate and I wasn't with mine. most were cuddled together like Quinn and Rashel. Rashels head on his chest and Quinn's arms around her. Only Jez had Made Morgead sleep on the floor, which to me was quite amusing. Jez had always been independent, having a soulmate didn't change that for her.  
I sigh wishing more than ever to my have my Mare in my arms that had ached for her ever since i left I look out the window and see the glowing stars mary-lynnete was most likely looking at right now.

MLPOV

I gaze up at the stars, they were so clear tonight! I was just happy to look up into them! But I won't ever be truly happy until I have Ash back.  
Its been over a year and my night and shining armor hasn't come back to rescue me as he promised. Sometimes I wonder if has forgotten about me or he simply doesn't care any more worst of all if he has gotten him self hurt, at that I clutched the silver cord at that, its as strong as its ever been .If any of those things were true that would KILL me.

I made up the decision to go for a walk to clear my mind. I picked up my dagger and started into the night. You would think with that with after all I had learned I wouldn't dare go into the dark alone but some how it made it all the more inviting. I had always loved the night but turned away the chance to becoming part of it.  
I walk off into the woods, to most humans it would be next to impossible to see a thing but I know the path I'm taking. From exchanging blood with Ash and his sisters I could now see better in the gloomy night.  
I walked on and was happy to hear sounds of frogs from the near by pond. I was getting closer to my destination only a few more minutes my legs started to grow tired but i kept on walkin'  
Finally I was right wear I wanted to be. As I walked into the open space with the moon shining on the grass and as I looked up the stars were shining I could see them more clearly now, that's one of the reasons I loved this spot. That and this is the place I accepted Ash was really my soulmate and it wasn't some sort of cosmic joke. So many things had happened here, some rather unpleasant and other that were just to pain full to think about. I lay on the grass and look up in to the stars.

APOV  
I didn't get any sleep last night for I could swear I felt Mare clutch the silver cord, which made me go crazy. What if shes hurt? what if she just plain misses me? either one I couldn't think about right now.

We returned to Lord Thierry's house at dawn and I returned to the room the that I had claimed mine since I'm hear so much. After an hour or so a knock came at my door "come in" and there entered Lord Thierry and Lady Hannah both had grim faces on but happy faces at the same time.  
"Ash we need to talk to you" said Lady Hannah in her most gentle voice.  
"have I been naughty?" I Asked raising my eyebrow.  
"Oh..um.. no but me and Thierry think its time for you to go back to your soul mate. Ash you have been great help. But we all know you miss Mary-Lynnette. I don't think I could go THAT long with out Thierry."  
" I thought you needed help with the dragons?" This was to good to be true... there had to be a catch nothing ever go quite right for me and just this one time I wish it would.  
"We do but were going to call in more people to help. Nissa, she used to work for Keller, James and Poppy." It felt good I was gonna be with Mare soon. Its all I've been thinking about in this past year.  
I walked over to Lady Hannah took her hand and kissed it. Then held out my hand to Lord Thierry, He took it and "Thank you" I said. they looked shocked I wasn't really the ' thank you ' type of guy. "When can I leave?"  
"Now if you would like," said Lord Thierry but there was a touch of some thing in his eyes....happiness. Could they be that eager to get rid of me. Or was it because he was a good man and knows I have been waiting ever since I left Mare.

" I'll go now," I raced down the stairs with mi in human speed.  
"Quinn," I shouted " I'm Taking your car!" and with that I picked up the keys and before Quinn could say any thing I was on my way back to Mary- Lynnette

MLPOV

"Mare! Mare! Mare! wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Jade towering over me."What are you doing you here? I came here to hunt them I see you on the ground and It scared the crap out of me! For a moment I thought you were dead!"  
I look around to were I was. Oh! I must have fallen asleep.... "Sorry to scare you Jade i just fell asleep as I was watching the stars" I looked at Jade but she seemed to accept this answer. she held out her hand and I took it. "Thanks" I said I saw Jade shaking her head and had a smirk on her face. "What"?

"Oh, nothing really. I was just wondering how someone so kind and polite could be my retard of a brother's soulmate, that's all." Jade was so strait forward it made me giggle  
"What are your plans for the day, Mare?"  
"Nothing really. Maybe just read...."  
"why don't you come over to are place?"  
"Umm.... okay sure don't see why not." Jade looked up at me and smiled.  
"Good," she said with a secretive smile on her face a kind of smile that would usually be on Kestrel.

We walked back to her house hand in hand I almost expected Jade to start skipping but fortunately she did not. as we approached the house I saw a car sitting in the driveway. A silver gray Lexus. "Who's car?," I asked

"Oh, you'll see," Jade muttered. I raised my eyebrow at her but she just smiled. If it wasn't for her unnatural beauty I would forget she was a vampire.  
We walked to the steps, quickly stepped over the broken floor bored that Krestel was supposed to fix a long time ago, and stepped inside. Jade was soon gone and the door shut. "Jade?" It was dark but not so that I couldn't see the blinds were down but some of the light was coming through.  
"Sorry no Jade here just us." The voice was excited and very close and it was the voice I had dreamed of hearing for a whole YEAR. I turned around in a circle but I didn't see the person the voice belonged to. I turned around again, becoming frantic, and behind me was my soulmate I was now staring into those forever changing eyes. Ash.  
"Yes, my love?" I hadn't realized I said it out loud. his hands were now cupping face.

APOV

Shes here in my arms and I feel like crap because I left her, I didn't call her and I didn't write to her, and because I haven't had any sleep in a long time. I drop my hands from her face and hugged her so close it probably felt like I was squishing her like a bug but if she had a problem with it she didn't say anything. she relaxed and layed her head on my chest " Ash I love you," she sighed and looked up into my eyes again, eyes that a man can drown in.  
"I love you ,too" and boy did I mean it! I took her face in my hands again a saw that she was crying but not sad tears....happy ones. I erased the tears with my lips, then brought them down to hers. Her soft soft lips hat begged to be kissed. I kissd her like she was the air and I was suffocating. For the first time in a long time I felt happy and whole. This time things did work out... perfectly.  
We just stayed like that for a long time just holding each other neither of us wanted to let go........... ever

**hope you liked it!!!! I wrote this all in one night at 2 in the morning so I don't know how good it will be.**


End file.
